Countdown
by Emrys.Ace
Summary: A story I am writing in my creative writing class. The adventures Merlin and Arthur have. Turns into a merthur. I enjoy feedback! please give me a review :)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
It was his first day in Chateau de Pierrefonds or otherwise known as Camelot, he had walked through puzzle wood from Ealdor which had taken a couple of days to do so on foot in his normal brown trousers and his red worn out tunic with his sack on his back, the tall dark haired gangly boy of only the age eighteen walked through the court yard of Camelot heading towards his uncle's chambers. There he would help Gaius by doing some errands around the chambers and learn a thing or two about medicine, or so he thought that was all he would be doing. Little did he know, he had a destiny to attend to as well.  
As the boy turned a corner in the long narrow corridors, he bumped into a tall blonde man.  
"I am so sorry." The dark hard boy apologized.  
"Who are you and what are you in these halls? Requested the blonde headed man.  
"My name is Merlin and I am Gaius's new ward."  
"Do you know who I am?" Merlin shook his head at the question.  
"I am Prince Arthur. And I could throw you in the stocks for doing that." Arthur specified as Merlin's eyes began to widen.  
That is how the story of a Prince and a peasant began. Each day little by little did the two grew closer to each other. Spending more and more time with each other. Getting to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2 Adventures shared

ADVENTURES SHARED

It had been almost a month since the duo had met each other. Arthur and Merlin were nearly inseparable. Where ever Arthur was you were bound to see Merlin trailing along behind.

It was a nice summer's day when the first of their exploits had started. Arthur wanted to go hunt. After letting his father know of where his where about would be, he took Merlin and they prepared the horses. Once the horses were all set and they had all of the equipment, the pair had set off into the woods.

Arthur and Merlin had been riding their horses for only a few hours when it started to get dark out.

"Can we stop for the night? It's getting dark out and my butt hurts from sitting on the horse for so long." Merlin questioned as he rubbed his backside.

"Your butt hurts?" Arthur questioned, his voice riddled with amusement.

"Yes. I'm sorry my butt isn't as fat as yours."

"Well then. Fine, we will stop for the night so I won't have to hear you complain anymore." Arthur stated and hopped off his horse leading it off the trail, Merlin followed suit and walked behind Arthur a few feet behind with horse.

"Is this good enough, Your Highness?" Arthur probed jokingly as he stopped walking.

"This is perfect, sire." Merlin retorted. Arthur chuckled to himself and tied the horse up to a nearby tree so that it wouldn't run away. However, made sure it was close enough to the stream of crystal clear water. Merlin had started to unload their supplies so he could make supper for the pair. Once he had gotten everything he would need out, he went to search for twigs and branches to use to make a fire. When he returned with the branches sticking in all directions in his arms and getting stuck to his red tunic and his brown jacket, he saw Arthur sitting on a fallen over tree and looking at a map. Merlin threw the branches into a pile in the middle of the opening then brushed off the small pieces that were left behind.

"What is that?" Merlin inquired as he started the fire, his head gesturing to the map in his friend's hand.

"Are you that much of an idiot, Merlin? It's a map. What else would it be?"

"I know it's a map you clot pole, but where does it show? Where does it lead?"

"It's a secret. If I tell you, I must kill you." Merlin's eye brow rose at that statement. He brushed his hands off on his brown trousers and walked over to Arthur to sit next to him.

"I thought this was a hunting trip. Not some treasure hunt you wanted to go on."

"Well if I told my father it was a 'treasure hunt' I would have to take more men and they would slow me down. Now shush it. I'm trying to read."

"Trying is the key word there." Merlin muttered poorly for Arthur heard him and slapped his head.

"OW!" Merlin exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head where he was hit. A small smile appeared on Arthur's face, Merlin however didn't see it. He was too busy starring off into space. Arthur sighed and put the map down and back in his pocket.

It was the next morning when both Merlin and Arthur had gotten up and ate breakfast. As Merlin handed Arthur his food a smile was on his face. Arthur returned the smile and started eating his food. After they ate, they packed to go on their journey to find whatever was on the map. Merlin had spent the time bugging Arthur to tell him where they would be going as they were packing, the only response that he had gotten was a thump on the back of his head.

"If you ask one more time where we are headed I will stuff my socks in your mouth." Arthur had threatened when Merlin had opened his mouth. Merlin's eyes widened and he shut his mouth biting his lip to keep himself quiet. A few minutes of quietness had passed when Arthur heard a plant move to his right. Arthur held his hand up and stopped his horse signaling to Merlin to do the same. Merlin stopped behind Arthur with his eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Shhh you idiot!" Arthur hushed him in a whisper. The noise again appeared, only to be closer to them. Arthur pulled out his sword and pointed at what was behind the plant. Arthur was so focused on that one spot he didn't hear the treading footsteps coming from behind Merlin. He only became aware of them when he heard the sound of Merlin's horse started to run in the opposite direction of himself. Arthur turned around swiftly only to see Merlin being dragged off the path by two guys holding a knife to his throat. Merlin's eyes met Arthur's looking pleading.

"Let him go." Arthur said to the men voice deep and steady. He hopped off his horse and walked toward the men with caution.

"What would you give me for him?" The guy holding Merlin asked.

"Anything you want."

"All the treasure you have on you."

"Okay, follow me and I will give it to you." Arthur instructed.

"Arthur no!" Merlin yelled out. One of the men holding him tightened his grip around his throat and whispered shut up to him in his ear as he followed Arthur.


End file.
